The Make Up Bunny Luving Is The Best Part
by Falconlobo
Summary: Here's an Alternate after Ending that takes place bettween Frankie and Herriman after Goofball Left I don't own FHIF


The Make Up Bunny Luving Is The Best Part By Falconlobo

An Alternate After Ending That Takes Place Right After Goofball Left

Frankie needed a somewhat short nap after the day she had so just fell asleep on her feet.

To Mr. Herriman though she seemed to have passed out so he caught her as she fell backwards.

He was worried about her so he took her to his bedroom so he could keep an eye on her incase it was serious.

He watched her for an hour and a half and wondered with worry if she was asleep or worse had passed out from Him Over-working Her.

The latter of the two now had the rabbit in tears.

Frankie was now awake from her nap and noticed the rabbit crying.

She had never seen him cry before and wonderd what was up and why she was in bed.

She Vaguely remembered falling asleep on her feet.

He must have caught her and carried her to his room to sleep and so he could keep an eye on her.

But that did not explain the tears.

She soon found out the reason when the bunny spoke.

He said "Frankie I'm sorry for overworking you today and making you reclean the house was just stupid.

I mean all you did was cosplay for crying out loud!"

She wonderd if the rabbit actually had the same feelings that she had for him.

She thought he actually was kind of cute when he was nervous that time with all the dogs in the house.

Plus she actually liked holding him in her arms.

Plus he did seem nervous and surprised when she put her arm around him and told him how to not think about dogs.

He thought about that time at the dinner table after her apology.

He knew There was no punishment because he found the apology hot and maybe she intended it that way.

Then he thought about the time he thought she was using the toilet plus what she had on..

She was in her robe and had a towel on her head.

He he would have preferred her either with the towel on her body and had her hair down.

Or rather not wearing anything at all.

He only came up with that toilet paper thing cause he did not want her to suspect that was what he was thinking.

She thought about the same times and wonderd if the hot Apology made him hot plus if he ever did or could do what she did.

When she said she not even doing that she did not want him to know what she was really doing after her shower.

So she put the robe and towel on and kept the water running to appear that she was going t o take a shower.

That toilet Paper thing seemed a little farfetched plus he did seem to like being held by her.

Not To meantion that he seemed to hop funny sometimes maybe he had something big behind all that fur.

He was now thinking about the apology and the time she was in the robe at the same time.

SO this answered Frankie's question about if he had anything.

His package emerged and he thought "oh great not now I can't do this now but I have too.

He was about to do what he normally did when he thought of Frankie but stopped when he heard Frankie say smiling;

"Herriman There's no need for you to do that."

He blushed and his package went back into his pouch;

Then he said "uh Frankie how long were you awake for?"

"Long enough to see you cry, apologize, and something else that I won't mention ."

Frankie "I can explain I love you and I know you will never love me so this my only alternative...

but was cut off by her saying "Hey I do love you.

Plus I do that too

cause you have the same effect on me.

She touched his lower half and said I don't want to waste your time with that when I'm here."

Herriman was surprised and aroused again so he said:

" ask and you shall receive "

She removed her hand from his lower half and her clothes and he did the same.

Now his Arousal was out again and, larger then before.

He ached for Frankie, and she wanted him now.

So she pulled him on top of her in a fierce kiss which he returned in full.

He now realized that Frankie was able to handle his full package which made them both Moan with pleasure.

But with this kind of pleasure there is sometimes pain;

When he heard her yelp a bit he realized she was a virgin.

Of course he was too, but he knew it was different for a female.

He knew what could happen if he continued so he asked her if she wanted him to finish what he started.

She said "I want you finish no matter what."

He went on "even If this results with you becoming with child or children?"

She said "I would not mind having children with you."

"Then before we continue will you marry me Frankie?

"Of course I will Even if this does not result with me becoming with child or children."

He said well now that's settled let's continue until we are finished.

She groaned loudly " Yes please do it now!"

He Groaned Loudly as well "Since you asked so nicely get ready for the big bang!"

They unleashed their essences at the same time and screamed out the other's name.

Then they fell asleep in each others arms so very much in love.

Plus both were thinking that making up like this is the best.

The End


End file.
